One Year Anniversery
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: The Summary Is In The Story XD


Summary: On the one year anniversery or Arthur's death, Alfred goes to visit his grave.

**There is slight AU and I rate it 14+ for mild language. Poland and I came up with this story one day while we were chatting on facebook XD. It's slightly depressing, but all depressing stories are good in my opinion. If you turn your head and squint there is USXUK and a 'happy ending. This is also a one shot :p Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Hetalia. Although, If i did there would be tons of USXUK. Enjoy...**

He pulled his jacket closer to his body to try and shield his body from the cold, as he walked down the dirt path. He looked up to the depressed looking dark gray almost black sky. It was threatening to release the rain it was holding in at any given moment. He shook his head at the irony of how the weather matched his mood so God damned well. His large fingers clutched the stem of the single rose he held in his hand. The thorns were breaking into the palm of his hand, but at the moment he could careless. He still couldn't believe that today marked the one year anniversary of his best friend's death. Arthur was much more than a best friend though, he was like a brother, and he couldn't believe he had died that night. Alfred pushed up his glasses and kept slowly walking towards the British man's grave. Oh how he wished he could get his hands on the bastard who took his Iggy's life. But he was doing time, granted it was ten years, but ten years was much better than none. He hated alcohol, but he hated it even more since it was the very substance that took Arthur's life. Alfred had, and still wishes that it had been him instead of his friend. He'd never forget the night he found out Arthur was dead.

_He had just gotten home when his mother was slowly making her way into the foyer. He could tell something was wrong because shock was written upon her face and there were tears pouring down. "M-mom what's wrong?" he asked in a voice that was filled with worry. _

"_Sweetie," She sobbed "Arthur's dead" _

_He looked blankly at his mother before her words had set in. "W-what?" _

"_He was…hit head on by….a d-drunk driver….his mother said…the doctors said…b-because of…the excessive internal bleeding he….h-had….he had a low survival rate" She said in between sobs._

_Alfred fell to his knees and cried. It was impossible, Arthur couldn't be dead, he'd just seen him a few hours ago. Could HIS Arthur really be d-dead? _

_Alfred slowly stood up and walked to the stairs. Once his foot was on the first step he sprinted up them and ran to his room. He slammed the door, and fell onto his bed, crying into his pillow._

When Alfred had finally reached Arthur's grave it had started to pour. His blonde hair clung to his face as he looked down at his grave stone. He lifted his free hand and wiped away the tears. He bent down and placed the rose in front of the grave. _Why? _He thought. _Why did life have to be cruel and take away his only friend? He was only 19! Why! Why! Why? _

He sighed and shook his head. "I miss you Iggy" He said barely above a whisper.

He felt something behind him, as if someone was grasping his shoulder, or hugging from behind. He turned around to see who it was, but there was no one there. _"I miss you too"_ Said a voice. Alfred turned around in circles looking for the source of the voice, but again nobody was there. He put his hands to his face and cried and he slowly knelt to his knees. He put his head in his lap and kept crying. After what felt like ages, he slowly stood up and looked at the grave. He smiled a small, sad half smile and pulled out a plastic hamburger and placed it atop His friend's grave, and walked away.

_Arthur looked at his friends retreating figure. When Alfred was out of sight he looked at the grave and saw the plastic hamburger. "That stupid git" He said with a smile and picked up the plastic hamburger, and walked away in the opposite direction of the American. _

**Well, there it is folks. R&R Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you not like the fact that England died? Well, let your voice be heard...which bascially means...Comment! You will make Poland And England happy people by doing so. **


End file.
